1. Technical Field
Presently there are many types of personal mobility vehicles, also known as Power-Operated Vehicles [POVs] (some are referred to as scooters) used by certain physically challenged individuals and certain morbidly obese individuals that have difficulty in standing/walking for any period of time. The present POV designs are inherently unstable in nature because of their basic design philosophy. The inability to assist certain individuals with severe physical mobility problems is a major limiting feature in the existing POV designs.
Present-day POV designs, in most cases, are unable to satisfy these individuals and in some cases cause dangerous conditions such as falls. Because of this instability certain physically challenged individuals and morbidly obese individuals are not afforded the chance for mobility without the aid of an assistant.
With the increasing aging population there will be a growing need to provide some form of mobility to this ambulatory physically challenged group and morbidly obese individuals without being dependent on assistance. Review of current literature and US Patents indicate that there is no real effort to remedy these deficiencies. Conditions can range from morbid obesity to fracture(s), orthopedic surgery (such as joint replacements), amputations, stroke, arthritis, etc.
US Census Bureau Report, Americans with Disabilities: 1997 stated that about 20% (52.6 million) of individuals above the age of fourteen had some disability of which more than 4% (8.6 million) used some type of ambulation assistive device. As of 2000, there are more than 142,000 individuals using POVs. Over 62% are under the age of 65. Individuals with diverse disabilities extensively use existing POVs. They have not changed in their basic design since their inception in 1924.
Falls are a serious problem among senior adults. In the United States, ⅓ of individuals over the age of 64 sustains a fall. Older individuals are hospitalized for fall related injuries five times more often than for any other reason, of which nearly 30% suffer moderate to severe injuries that result in reduced mobility and risk of death.
The main aim of this invention is to improve the POV to provide unassisted mobility, exercise and higher quality of life to certain physically challenged individuals and morbidly obese individuals that are not adequately served by existing POVs. This will allow these individuals to move freely and rapidly over most terrain and to accomplish a variety of activities such as shopping, camping, limited hiking, tourist attractions and use of public transport.
POVs have reached widespread acceptance for use by physically challenged individuals with partial or total walking disability. POVs are generally roughed, employ wider tires, than wheelchairs so they may be maneuvered over terrain not generally accessible by wheelchairs.
Most present-day POVs require some form of disassembly for storage and/or transfer to another location. However, these POVs are heavy, ranging from 50 to almost 200 pounds. The disassembly is supposed to be simple but in most cases it requires some other person other than the physically challenged individual to perform this operation.
Every individual with disequilibrium, functional mobility limitations, postural instability or other movement disorders is an appropriate candidate for the POV. The device provides balance and mobility to a broad spectrum of physically challenged individuals. The health costs associated with falls are pervasive and substantial, and they increase with fall frequency and severity.
The invention design provides the user of the POV the ability to store or activate the POV without any great external physical input. Physically challenged individuals that have both or a single upper limited or non-functioning limb(s) can function with the use of the proposed POV along with obese individuals that require some means of transport to accomplish certain tasks. The inoperative limbs may be the result of obesity, spasmodic episodes or some other abnormality. The POV is designed so that it can traverse any terrain that any type of wheelchair is able to presently plus be able to maneuver in locations that present-day wheelchairs are not, by virtue of the improved POV design philosophy.
The POV's design has the capability to affect the general aging population and group of active sports enthusiasts who will likely experience at least one serious injury in their lifetime that would require the use of a POV. The use of this POV would have the capability to reduce the cost of rehabilitation treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extensive prior art research and patent searches have indicated that no similar device exists in the marketplace or has been proposed through the United States Patent and Trademark Office (USPTO) or foreign patent offices. In fact, we have the only existing intellectual property in such a device. In addition to the novel aspects of the collapsing/erection assist mechanical design of the POV, the POV incorporates advanced technology.
Prior POV designs were developed to assist physically challenged individuals. There are more than 100 types of POVs on the market. Electric POVs weigh between 50 and 200 pounds and they support up to a maximum of 400 pounds. The most prevalent is the basic 3-wheeled frame. The tri-wheel or delta frame has a single wheel in front and two drive wheels on the sides and has a smaller turning radius. However, they are less stable than 4 wheeled models, but are easier to use. The four-wheeled frame model is boxed shaped, with drive wheels on the side. The front wheels provide steering. Unlike the basic 3-wheeled frame they have a larger turning radius. These POVs are found to be unstable in many conditions.
There are many patents for different electric POV types. The following is a sample of these patents.    1. Mowat et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,327 was the first patent to embody the design of today's POV. The following discrepancies are noted in the collapsing of the POV: 1) It has a complex hook and latch mechanism that needs to be disengaged in order to collapse the POV; 2) the seat assembly must also be removed, but this portion can not be completely collapsed; 3) The rear wheels axles must be collapsed; 4) The batteries have to be removed so the POV can be reduced to its minimum size; 5) mechanical brakes are used in the POV design which is hazardous to the user; 6) The drive mechanism is dual 12 volt motors that are coupled to the drive wheels by a rubberized sprocket belt. Without proper adjustment, excessive power loss will result in the use of this type of power transfer technique; and 7) No reverse control readily available for the user. The collapsed POV is very bulky and heavy.    2. Kramer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,739 the following discrepancies are noted in the collapsing of the POV: 1) The handle is split in half and needs to be disengaged in order to collapse the POV; 2) the seat assembly must also be removed, but this portion can not be completely collapsed; 3) The rear wheel drive is coupled to the motor by means of a belt which is prone to slippage during weather changes; 4) The batteries have to be removed so the POV can be reduced to its minimum size; 5) mechanical brakes are used in the POV design which is hazardous to the user; and 6) Rear wheels must be disengaged in order to fully collapse the POV. This POV in the collapsed mode is very bulky and heavy.    3. Hopely, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,955 the following discrepancies are noted in the collapsing of the POV: 1) The handle is split in half and needs to be disengaged in order to collapse the POV; 2) the seat assembly must also be removed, but this portion can not be completely collapsed; 3) The frame splits into two (2) pieces; 4) The batteries have to be removed so the POV can be reduced to its minimum size; and 5) mechanical brakes are used in the POV design which is hazardous to the user. This POV in the collapsed mode is also very bulky and heavy. This design introduces the transaxil as the drive method of the POV.